Fly Me To The Moon
by Bucheonsgurl
Summary: Ketika Park Chanyeol ditanya oleh sahabatnya ingin jadi apa, dengan bangganya dia menjawab."Yorii ingin menjadi Astronout agar dapat membawa Baekkie mengelilingi ruang angkasa dan mengunjungi planet terbesar di ruang angkasa yang Yoora noona bilang. planet Jupiter." [WARN! CHANBAEK, YAOI, BXB AREA]


Fly Me To The Moon

By

Bucheonsgurl

Disclimer : Chanbaek and Exo member punya tuhan, bukan punya siapa-siapa. Saya disini cuman minjam mereka buat jadi karakter doang oceyy ;).

WARN!!

ITS CHANBAEKIST AREA AND THAT'S MEAN IT'S FULL WITH YAOI CONTENT!!! IF U ARE A HOMOPHOBIC OR U DON'T LIKE CHANBAEK, JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT UR ASS FROM HERE OKAY

Genre : Yaoi, romance, family, friendship, lil bit angsty, etc

CHAPTER 1

~~~

"yorii~, besar nanti kau ingin jadi apa?" Seorang bocah berumur sebelas tahun bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang sedang menghabiskan satu cup es krim rasa vanila dengan mulut belepotan.

"eum... Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku ingin menjadi Astronot." Kini tangan mungilnya mengusap ceceran es krim yang berada di mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Dikeluarkannya tisu basah yang terletak dalam tas mungilnya kemudian mengambil tangan yang terkena noda es krim tadi,"Ughh... kau sangat jorok Chan." Setelah selesai dengan tangan, kemudian dia mengambil lagi selembar tisu basah dan mengelapnya di area pipi dan mulut sahabatnya.

"Oh ya? Kalo Baekkie boleh tau kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Setelah selesai dengan tugas membersihkannya, Baekhyun pun menggulung tisu basah yang kotor tadi kemudian melemparnya ketempat sampah.

"Aku ingin mengajak Baekkie untuk melihat gimana indahnya pemandangan di alam semesta sana kau tahu planet Jupiter? Kata noona itu merupakan planet terbesar yang ada di alam semesta ini. Jadi sampai mimpiku terwujud nanti, Baekkie selalu bersamaku ya?" kini Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata kecilnya yang bulat. Menangkup kedua tangan Baekhyun kemudian dibawanya Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Eum... aku janji. Baekkie akan selalu bersama Yorii. Ayo kita buat perjanjian." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol kemudian mengambil sekotak cat warna di dalam tasnya dan juga sebuah buku gambar berukuran A3.

"Ayo kita membuat sebuah perjanjian. Yori buat perjanjian di kertas ini, dan Baekkie akan membuat perjanjian juga dikertas satunya. Lalu kita saling bertukar kertas pertanda bahwa janji kita mulai berlaku." Baekhyun menjelaskan dan mengintruksikan Chanyeol untuk segera membuat perjanjin.

Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai dengan kegiatan mereka dan kemudian saling bertukar kertas perjanjian.

_'Yori berjanji akan selalu bersama Baekkie dan membawanya berkeliling ruang angkasa'__'Baekkie berjanji akan selalu bersama yori dan menunggunya untuk mengajak Baekkie berkeliling ruang angkasa'_

Mereka saling melemparkan senyum cerah dan tertawa lebar bersama.

\--

"Baekhyunah, aku pergi dulu ya? Kau jangan lupa makan-makanan yang dibawa oleh dokter Do. Aku akan menyampaikan kepada guru kalau kau sedang sakit." Kini Chanyeol sedang berada di klink kesehatan sekolah, menemani Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring di atas brankar.

"Baik Chan, terima kasih karena telah menemaniku oke? Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu setelah pulang nanti." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan semangat hingga Chanyeol pergi menghilang daru pandangannya.

Yakin kalau Chanyeol telah menghilang, di ambilnya tisu di nakas tempatnya berbaring kemudian terdengar batuk kering yang terdengar sangat memilukan di unit kesehatan tersebut.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun dapat melihat jika tisu tersebut memiliki bercak darah dan dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah karena hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Pingsan dan kemudian batuk darah jangan lupakan mimisan yang sewaktu-waktu terjadi tanpa di sadari. Dan itu telah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh sahabat baiknya, Park Chanyeol.

**_Flashback On_**

_Tadi saat pelajaran musik, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun pingsan. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berbincaang dengan gurunya refleks mendatangi sahabatnya dan segera membawanya keluar menuju unit kesehatan._

_Berlari sepanjang lorong sembari membawa Baekhyun secara bridal tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran siswa lain._

_Setelah sampai, dirinya segera masuk dan berteriak memanggil pertolongan, membuat dokter yang ada didalamnya tersentak kaget kemudian buru-buru mendatanginya._

_"Ada apa? Ayo cepat baringkan dia diatas kasur, dan kau keluarlah dulu. Aku akan memanggilmu setelah memeriksanya." Kemudian dokter tersebut mendorong pundak lebar Chanyeol keluar dan menutupnya dari dalam._

_Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Mengapa seperti berlebihan? Bukannya Baekhyun hanya pingsan biasa. Tapi karena merasa telah ditangani oleh ahlinya Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu dengan manis di depan ruang unit kesehatan.__"_

_Kau kambuh lagi?" kini dokter tersebut membantu membersihkan mimisan yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun yang baru saja sadar tepat saat dokter tadi menutup pintunya dari Chanyeol._

_"Iya, tadi pagi aku lupa sarapan dan otomatis juga melupakan obatku, dan astaga-, aku hampir ketahuan oleh Chanyeol." Kini darah di wajahnya telah dibersihkan dan beruntungnya tidak merembes ke baju seragamnya._

_Setelah selesai menaruh peralatannya, dokter tadi pun kembali mendatangi Baekhyun dan mengomel, "Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan hal penting seperti itu? Dan juga, mengapa kau tidak memberi tahunya? Kau takut akan reaksinya? Baek kau tahu, kurasa dia akan lebih kecewa lagi ketika mengetahuinya dari orang lain dari pada dari mulutmu sendiri. Jadi secepatnya kau harus memberitahunya." Kini dokter didepannya berkata dengan serius dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sedih._

_"Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahunya? Dia sekarang sedang dalam masa-masa bahagianya. Memberitahu berita buruk ini akan membuatnya merasa sedih, kau tahu kan Kyung. Dia adalah sahabatku tidak mungkin aku membuatnya bersedih hanya karena berita penyakitku ini. Mungkin aku akan memberitahunya nanti, tapi tidak sekarang atau dalam waktu dekat. Atau lebih baik dia tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali." Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar. Matanya mulai digenangi dengan air yang kapan saja siap tumpah. Dokter di depannya segera mengambilkan tisu yang terletak di meja kerjanya dan mengusap pelan punggung mungil Baekhyun._

_"Baiklah-Baiklah, terserah padamu saja Baek. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah saran. Jangan menangis lagi oke? Sepupuku ini terlihat jelek ketika menangis dan aku tak ingin disangka menyakitimu oleh Chanyeol karena melihat mata sembabmu ini." Dokter di depannya mengoceh mencoba mencairkan suasana yang berat. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh dan merentangkan tangannya._

_"Huh? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran melihat tingkah Baekhyun,"Peluk." Pria di depannya terkekeh dan segera menyambut pelukan sepupunya._

_"Kyungsoo sepupuku, kau memang lebih tua daripada aku. Tapi aku tak akan pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung oke? Terima kasih karena telah menjadi tempat keluh kesahku. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Kim Jongin untuk mengantarkan bekal buata eomma untukmu ya? Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi." Baekhyun berkata dan memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Perkataan Baekhyun tadi membuat mukanya memerah dan memukul pelan bahu sepupunya._

_"Hei, mengapa kau harus menyuruh bocah tengil itu? Kau bisa kan mengirimkannya kepadaku langsung? Hah~ kau membuat moodku memburuk." Kyungsoo kini melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal._

_Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli kemudian mengelus tangan sepupunya,"Aku tahu kau menyukainya Kyung, dan sepertnya dia juga menyukaimu. Semenjak kejadian kau berteriak berlarian mengejarnya sepanjang koridor sekolah, dia tak hentinya menanyakan kabarmu kepadaku. Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan Kyung." Baekhyun menceritakan tentang Kim Jongin dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo memerah salah tingkah._

_"Ahh sudahlah, jangan membahas bocah tengil itu aku-"_

**_TOK TOK TOK_**

_"Dokter, apakah sudah selesai?" Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi perkataannya. Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya, lupa jika masih ada Chanyeol diluar._

_Dirinya segera bangkit dan membukakan pintu unit kesehatan,"Ya sudah selesai, kau boleh masuk Park. Baekhyun hanya kelelahan karena tadi pagi tidak makan. Oleh karena itu, aku akan pergi membeli makanan di kantin dan kau, tolong jaga dia. Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada sepupuku. Aku mengawasimu Park." Perkataan mengintimidasi Kyungsoo tadi mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar dan mengangguk._

_'ada apa dengannya?' tak ingin menambah beban pikiran, Chanyeol segera masuk dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berbaring di kasur._

_"Kau tak apa? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hal sepenting itu? Astaga Baekhyun. Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat melihatmu terjatuh tadi? Tolong jangan ulangi lagi okay?" Cerocosan Chanyeol tadi hanya ditanggapi senyum lemah dari Baekhyun._

_"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tadi terlalu terburu-buru sehingga lupa sarapan pagi. Ini hanya pingsan biasa, jangan terlalu khawatir oke? Setelah makan dan istirahat nanti pasti bakal sehat lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol, tak ingin membuat sahabat kesayangannya merasa khawatir._

_"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat dulu, jika dokter Do telah kembali, aku akan membangunkanmu." Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Chanyeol tadi. Berusaha menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian jatuh tertidur._

_Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengusap dengan lembut pucuk kepalanya._

**_Flashback Of_**

Kini hari telah sore dan Baekhyun merasa jika tubuhnya telah bugar kembali. Bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari unit kesehatan tersebut, Baekhyun pun menjalankan kakinya menuju kelas melalui lorong-lorong yang sudah sepi karena telah ditinggal oleh para siswanya.

Chanyeol berjanji tadi padanya agar mereka pulang bersama, rumah mereka berdekantan, hanya berbeda dua rumah dari tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, dibukanya pintu tersebut untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Sepi.

Tapi dirinya masih melihat tas Chanyeol di pojok belakang sana. Mereka memang tidak duduk sebangku, tapi setiap pergi maupun pulang sekolah mereka selalu bersama. Dirinya pun mencoba untuk menelepon Chanyeol guna memastikan dimanakah sosok tersebut berada.

Tapi hanya suara operator yang membalasnya. Kesal karena tak di angkat-angkat juga, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Tujuan pertamanya adalah lapangan basket sekolah karena biasanya Chanyeol selalu bermain basket sebelum pulang sembari menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan kegiatan ekstra-nya.

Tapi nihil, dia tak menemukan Chanyeol di sana. Kemudian beranjak dan mencari ke tempat lain. Ketika dirinya melewati toilet terdengar suara aneh yang asing ditelinganya.

Mendekat ke arah suara, dapat dia dengar suara rintihan dan desahan dari dalam toilet tersebut, dan jangan lupakan sebuah nama yang terucap membuat Baekhyun bergetar karena mendengarnya.

"Ahh.. hmm.. Chan-Chanyeol..kit-ahh...kita masih di se-sekolahh ahh..." Itu suara perempuan. Dan Baekhyun yakin itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

"hmm? Tak apa, disini sudah tidak ada seorang pun. Asal kau tak berisik, penjaga tidak akan tahu jika ada orang di sini." Suara Chanyeol menimpali perkataan perempuan tersebut. Lalu yang Baekhyun dengar hanyara suara-suara yang makin menyakitkan hatinya.

Baekhyun mundur, menjauhi tempat tersebut dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit mengetahui kalau Chanyeol sedang 'asik' dengan pacarnya. Padahal mereka hanya sahabat.

Tidak lebih.

Dan itu semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Segera menyeka air matanya, Baekhyun berjalan kembali menuji kelas dan segera mengambil tas, meninggalkan sekolah seorang diri tanpa menunggu Chanyeol selesai dengan 'urusannya'. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol kalau dia telah pergi. Masa bodoh jika dibaca atau tidak.

Di perjalanan pulang, dirinya tak berhenti memikirkan kejadian yang di dengarnya tadi. Memikirkan betapa mirisnya hidupnya, menyukai sahabat sendiri yang ternyata telah memiliki kekasih. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mampir sebentar di kedai tteokboki dipinggir jalan.

Sebenarnya dirinya pantang memakan seperti itu, tapi masa bodoh, dia hanya sekali-kali memakannya. Jadi tak apa.

Sembari makan, dirinya mendengar dering telepon di sakunya. Dilihatnya si penelepon ternyata adalah Chanyeol, kemudian mengangkatnya.

"_B__aek, kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"_

"Aku tadi sudah menunggumu, tapi kau lama. Ibu meneleponku jika aku harus cepat pulang, akan ada tamu nanti malam. Jadi aku harus bersiap-siap."

Baekhyun berbohong tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dirinya sakit hati karena memergoki sahabatnya bergumul dengan seseorang. Sudah gila berarti dia.

_"B__enarkah? Kau dimana sekarang? Masih di jalan? Maafkan aku, tadi guru kim tiba-tiba memanggilku untuk membantunya. Kalau kau masih di jalan, aku akan menyusulmu dan kita akan pulang bersama."_-Chanyeol berbohong padanya, dan dia tahu itu.

"Tak apa Yeol, aku sekarang sudah ada di bis. Kau tak perlu menyusulku. Sudah pulang sana, apa kau tak takut sendirian di sekolah senja-senja seperti ini? Besok kau harus menjemputku, jadi aku tak ingin kau tiba-tiba menghilang karena di culik hantu sekolah." Baekhyun berbicara berusaha membujuk Chanyeol, tak ingin membuat sahabatnya tambah khawatir.

_"Baiklah-baiklah. Kalau kau telah sampai di rumah, segera meneleponku oke? Jangan lupa atau besok kau tidak kujemput." _

"Iya-iya komandan, setelah pulang nanti aku akan meneleponmu. Sudah sana pulang, jangan ngebut-ngebut di jalan oke? Dadah." Baekhyun pun mematikan sambungan telepon dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Menundukkan kepala dan menahan laju air mata yang berusaha untuk turun.

Entah kenapa, mengetahui jika Chanyeol berbohong membuat hatinya bertambah sakit. Capek menangis, dirinya menyeka air mata yang turun dan segera menghabiskan tteokbokinya, menyemangati diri bahwa Chanyeol masih menyayanginya -sebagai sahabat- dan pemikiran tersebut membuatnya sedikit membaik, walaupun hatinya masih sakit karena kejadian tadi.

Setelah membayar makanannya, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte bus tak jauh dari kedai tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba entah kenapa dirinya merasa pusing hebat kembali menyerangnya dan itu membuatnya hampir limbung.

Berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya dan kembali melanjutkan jalan ke halte, dirinya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya dengan jelas. Berusaha memanggil namun gelap menguasainya dengan cepat membuat dirinya terjatuh di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki.

Satu hal yang keluar dari mulutnya, memanggil sosok tersebut sebelum benar-benar tidak sadar.

'Baekbom-hyung'

~~~

Baekbom sedang disini, berdiri di sebuah toko mainan dengan pandangan menimbang-nimbang ingin masuk atau tidak.

Kemarin malam, saat berjalan dengan adiknya, Baekhyun. Baekbom melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan pandangan antusias melihat sebuah action figure Iron Man yang terpajang di etalase depan toko tersebut.

Menjadi rahasia umum kalau adiknya tersebut merupakan penggemar berat Marvel. Bahkan saat hallowen tahun lalu, saat ada pesta di sekolahnya Chanyeol, sahabat adiknya. Dengan sukarela memakai kostum Iron Man yang dipesan oleh adiknya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Baekhyun hingga menyuruh Chanyeol memakai pakaian seperti itu. Alhasil Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiri sepanjang pesta berlangsung dan menahan hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya karena ribetnya kostum tersebut.

Memantapkan hati ingin memasuki toko tersebut, tiba-tiba dirinya mendengar sebuah teriakan di susul dengan banyaknya orang yang mengerumuni suatu titik. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Baekbom pun mendatangi kerumunan tersebut dan berusaha menyelip melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Permisi tuan...maaf...permisi nyonya...permi-" tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu. Mematung menatap seseorang yang jatuh dikerumuni banyak orang. Jangan lupakan wajah dan seragam yang sangat familiar olehnya membuatnya terjatuh dan segera merangkak mendatangi sosok tersebut.

"BAEKHYUN... HEI... ASTAGA BAEKHYUN KAU KENAPA?- TOLONG SESEORANG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN. INI ADIKKU... BAEKHYUNAH INI HYUNG... BANGUN BAEK..." Baekbom tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat wajah pucat adiknya. Tangannya sedari tadi menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsinya, "tuan, saya telah memanggilkan ambulan. Tolong tunggulah sebentar, ayo kita pinggirkan dulu adik anda." Seorang pria tua membujuk Baekbom. Baekbom yang sedang kacau hanya mengangguk dan memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun dibantu oleh beberapa pejalan kaki yang lain. Mereka menatap prihatin pada pasangan kakak adik itu. Bahkan ada yang membelikan minuman untuk Baekbom karena kasihan melihatnya sesengukan sambil memeluk adiknya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine ambulan dan para pejalan kaki memberikan ruang untuk para perawat mengevakuasi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekbom ikut dengan petugas tersebut. Melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk membelikan action figure kesukaan adiknya.

Selama di perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Baekbom memegang tangan Baekhyun sembari berdoa. Memohon pada tuhan agar adiknya baik-baik saja. Baekbom tahu tentang 'penyakit' Baekhyun. Seluruh keluarga mereka mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu dia berharap agar adik kesayangannya tak apa-apa dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Menelepon orang rumah.

_"Baekbom... ada apa?"_

"Eomma... Baekhyunee.. di-dia pi-pingsan di ja-jalan tadi.. aku me-menemukannya saat ma-mau pulang ta-tadi." Suara senengukan Baekbom membuat wanita di sebrang sana sangat terkejut. tidak menyangka kalau anak bungsunya masuk rumah sakit.

_"Apa?? Astaga terus kalian sekarang dimana? Baekhyunee bagaimana? Ya tuhan anakku.'" _Nyonya Byun menangis mendengar kabar tersebut. Tidak menyangka kalau anak bungsunya pingsan di tempat umum. Seharusnya tadi pagi dia tidak membiarkan anaknya pergi sekolah.

Memang tadi malam Baekhyun demam. Dan hal itu membuatnya wanti-wanti agar Baekhyun tidak pergi ke sekolah esoknya. Namun kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun membuat nyonya Byun pasrah dan membiarkan anaknya pergi. Dengan syarat, jika terjadi sesuatu harus menghubungi Kedua orang tuanya atau Kakaknya.

"I-iya... se-sekarang kami se-sedang menuju rumah sa-sakit. Aku akan memberi tahu eomma nanti dimana te-tempatnya." Baekbom masih dengan suara yang terputus-putus. Kemudian mematikan sambungan dan menatap wajah pucat adiknya.

Berdoa pada tuhan memohon agar tidak terjadi apapun kepada adiknya.

~~~

**09.30 PM**

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang ada dikamarnya. Berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya. Setengah jam kemudian, seluruh tugas telah selesai. Memeriksa ponselnya berharap ada kabar dari Baekhyun, namun tidak ada. Hanya notifikasi Grup kelas dan ajakan kekasihnya untuk keluar -dari sejam yang lalu.

Namun Chanyeol malas menjawabnya. Mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi hanya suara wanita operator yang membalasnya. Kesal karena tidak di angkat-angkat, Chanyeol pun menbaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mencoba untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Baekhyun

**To : Baekhyunie**

**From : Chanyeolo**

**Baek**

**Baek...**

**Kau sudah tidur?****Kenapa tidak menelepon ku tadi** **Baek?**

**Oke, sepertinya kau sudah tidur. Kalau begitu selamat mimpi indah.**

**09.35 PM**

Membanting ponselnya ke nakas sebelahnya, Chanyeol pun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak menghubunginya membuat dirinya gelisah. Membuang pikiran buruknya, Chanyeol pun berusah untuk terlelap. Tentu dia tak ingin besok terlambat menjemput Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan omelan dan rajukan sahabat kecilnya itu.

Mereka berdua telah bersahabat dari kecil. Setiap salah satu dari mereka yang mengingkari janji atau berbuat salah, pasti akan musuhan selama seminggu, dan anehnya setelah seminggu lewat pasti mereka selalu berbaikan.

Tak ingin memusingkan apa yang terjadi, chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera tidur dan bersiap untuk bangun pagi besok. Ingat, dia besok harus menjemput Baekhyun jika tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya marah. Setelah menyetel alarm pukul 4.30, Chanyeol pun terlelap dengan sendirinya karena kantuk yang menyerang.

~~TBC~~

**Notes :**

**Ahahaha... bukannya ngelanjutin yang kemaren aku malah bawa cerita baru :')... tapi keknya yang ini ga bakal panjang-panjang deh, paling mentok keknya cuman 5 chap, itupun bisa kurang atau lebih dikit... hehehe...**

**Oiya, tak lupa mengingatkan jika ada salah ketik atau apa itu kalian bisa kok kasih tau aku... tenang aku ga gigit kok orangnya rawr...**

**apaansih njir/**

**dah lah... ga mau banyak curcol. entar notes lebih panjang daripada cerita inti.**

**Minds to review??**


End file.
